The clinical symptoms of Parkinson's Disease (PD) raise due to a severe reduction in the level of striatal dopamine (DA) neurotransmitters resulting from DA neuronal injury of the substantia nigra of midbrain. The PD oxidative stress theory is proposed due to DA oxidative stress; the theory of free radicals is an important mechanism of DA neuronal injury of substantia nigra pars compacta (NCs). The antioxidant therapy is a well-known effective therapeutic regimen at present.
The Chinese medicine Buthus martensii Karsch (BmK), modern medical studies have proved that scorpion venom (SV), which is released from the scorpion tail venom gland, is rich in toxins. These toxins can be divided into neurotoxins and cytotoxins according to their toxin mechanisms. The neurotoxins are divided into long-chain scorpion toxins (containing 60-70 amino acid residues) and short-chain scorpion toxins (containing 30-40 amino acid residues). The long-chain scorpion toxins are mainly targeted to voltage-dependent Na+ channels on neural excitable membrane, and the short-chain scorpion toxins can act on Ca2+ channels, K+ channels or Cl− channels. The scorpion toxins have been widely used in development of tool drugs and antitoxins of membrane ion channels. Scorpio is a traditional Chinese medicine. So far, China has separated and purified scorpion toxins with anti-tumor, anti-pain, antiepileptic, anti-thrombosis, anti-inflammatory, anti-rheumatic and anti-bacterial functions from BmK scorpion venom. The toxicity of scorpion venom is second only to snake venom. The national invention patent CN1324621 has confirmed the effectiveness and the safety after technology treatment of the venom, i.e. the scorpion venom, released from the scorpion tail venom gland (the medicinal part) of the natural medicine scorpio on refractory epilepsy (RE). The national invention patent application (Application No. 201310330290.1) discloses the removal of heat-labile and heat-resistant toxic components from the SV of BmK to obtain a safer SVHRP extract. The polypeptide has common action targets and respective specific effects in prevention and treatment of refractory epilepsy (RE), Parkinson's Disease (PD) and Alzheimer's disease (AD). But the SVHRP extract is low in peptide obtainment rate, and therefore, the obtainment of the chemically synthesized SVHRP is a key link to determine whether this original research and development result can be transformed and industrial production.